The Carbon Prince
by CarbonPrince
Summary: A new character is introduced and he goes on a crazy adventure with Finn and Jake while trying to find a new home, a cure for a curse, and a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am a new writer. I have written an original fiction before but it failed. I am here to try again with a Fan-Fiction of one of my favorite TV shows Adventure Time. Constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own any rights or characters from Adventure Time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Carbon Prince

Part 1

"I guess playing dodge-knives wasn't the best idea." Finn said as he winced.

"Yeah maybe we should just stick to drop ball." Jake replied. Finn was riding on Jake's back, making their way back to their tree fort. Finn was covered in small cuts and dirt. Jake got away with minimal scratches. As they were making their way back fin spotted something in the grass near the tree fort.

"Hey Jake what's that in the grass over there?" Finn slid down Jake's side and walked over to the strange spots in the grass.

"I dunno Finn they look like some kind of foot prints. Looks like they're heading that way." Jake said as he began to follow them.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Finn asked musingly.

"If you want. Looks like they're heading toward Candy KIngdom anyway. Might stop by and get PB to fix you up."

"Alrighty lets go!"

"WAIT!" Jake yelled before Finn took off running. Jake stretched into the shape of a magnifying glass, landing in Finns hand. "Now you can go!"

"ITS DETECTIVE TIME!"

Finn and Jake followed the footprints into the candy forest. They didn't go too far into the forest when they heard a soft weeping coming from ahead. "Hey who do you think that is?" Finn said quietly to Jake."

"I donno. Get closer and find out."

"Right" Finn slowly walked through the forest following the prints. He saw a clearing ahead and saw a solid black mass on its knees staring into a small pond sniffling. Finn crouched behind a fallen tree and continued to spy on the thing. "Do you think I should say something?" Finn asked Jake in a whisper.

"Its up to you man. I don't want to get into his personal bizz ya know."

"Good point. But what if he-uhhh-it needs help?"

Jake didn't have time to answer as a voice suddenly called out, "Hello? Is someone there?" Finn stood up slowly and walked into the clearing.

"Yeah we totally were not spying on you. We were about to come out actually." Finn said awkwardly. Jake stretch back into his normal self as Finn continued. "I'm Finn the human and this is Jake the dog." Finn finished as he pointed to Jake.

"Uh hi." Jake said timidly.

"Uhh hi Im Crystal Prince" The black being said as he backed away a little. He stood up revealing his height and stature. The Crystal Prince Stood at about five foot eight inches, almost five inches taller than Finn. Crystal Prince had a bulky build, and the edges of his frame were all straight, sharp edges as if he was carved from some sort of rock. Finn stepped closer, but Crystal Prince kept backing away. "Don't get close! I don't want to turn you ugly." Crystal Prince said as he backed away again.

"What do you mean turn me ugly?" Finn said confused.

"Everything I touch turns black and grey. Thats why im out here. I was banished from Crystal Kingdom for being cursed. They couldn't have an ugly king in the throne." Crystal Prince said as he dipped his hand in the water turning the spot black."See?"

"I have an idea! we can go see if Princess Bubblegum can help. We're really close to the Candy Kingdom anyway. PB's really smart with science and stuff. I bet she could help you while I get patched up." Finn said excitedly.

"You sure she can help me?" Crystal prince said optimistically.

"Sure she helps people all the time with her science!" Jake said as he stretched into a larger form of himself picking up Finn in the process. "Hey Crystal Prince jump on."

Crystal Prince looked up shyly,"I'd rather walk with the whole ugly curse thing."

"Oh yeah sorry man. Just follow me." Jake said as he began the short trip to Candy Kingdom.

A few minutes later the trio arrived in Candy Kingdom. Jake stretched back down and walked with Finn to the castle. Crystal Prince slowey followed behind looking timidly and gloomily at the staring candy people. The trio slowly made their way into the castle crowding into the main hall of the castle. "Yo PB where you at?!" Finn suddenly yelled.

"Hello Finn." Princess Bubblegum said as she appeared from around the corner. "Oh my glob what happened to you? We must get you to the infirmary at once!" Bubblegum worriedly said once she saw Finns injuries. Two candy people quickly showed up with a stretcher next to Finn.

"I'm fine princess. Jake and I were just playing dodge-knives."

"You need to stop playing that stupid game. One day your gonna lose your eye. And who is that." She pointed at Crystal Prince.

"Uhh this is Crystal Prince. He needs your help." Finn said quickly as he motioned for Crystal Prince to step forward.

"Uhh I was banished from my kingdom for being ugly. Finn said you might be able to fix my curse." Crystal Prince said shyly.

"Ok I'll see what I can do. Curses and magic is just misunderstood science anyway. Oh and Finn can you please go to the infirmary and get bandaged up. Meet me in my lab when you're done."

Up in PB's lab Crystal Prince was nervously sitting in the middle of the room while PB was inspecting him. "What is you're so called curse anyway?" PB said curiously as she continued to prod Crystal Prince.

"Umm everything I touch turns ugly." Crystal Prince said as he looked at his footprints all over the floor.

'Ahh huh." PB was sticking some sort of wires to Crystal Princes chest when she noticed bandaged Finn walk through the door. "Ahh just in time I'm about to run some tests on Crystal Prince."

After PB finished running multiple tests on Crystal Prince she finally came up with an conclusion. "Finn theres nothing wrong with Crystal Prince other than the fact he turns everything black. He appears to be fine."

Crystal prince looked up from his seat,"So you can't help me? Im going to be like this forever?"

PB sighed,"To be fair I dont even think your composed of crystal so you might want to think of a new name. Unless…" Bubblegum quickly turned around and picked up a hammer and pick from off the table. She quickly chiseled a fragment of Crystal Princes side off, barely phasing him. She put the fragment into some machine and it started buzzing and beeping. "Thats It!"

"What's It?!" Finn, Jake, and Crystal Prince said in union

"Crystal Prince, you must have been born with a mutation causing your chemical structure to be different from your kin. You're made of pure carbon in the forms of coal and graphite. My guess is that the rest of your kingdom is diamond which is another form of carbon." All three of the guys looked confused. "He is just made differently." PB said shortly.

"So can you fix it?" Finn and Crystal Prince said simultaneously.

"Not unless you want me burn you and crush you nearly to death at the same time then no, I cannot fix your chemical structure. Good news is you're not cursed! Carbon and graphite just rub off easily. You're basically a giant living pencil."

Jaked perked up,"Cooool"

"Oh and since you're not a crystal I believe Carbon Prince is a more suiting name." PB added.

"Ahg you have too many names I'm just gonna call you CP." Jake yawned. "Its getting late we better head out Finn."

"Yeah, Thanks P-bubs!" Finn said as he was about to leap out the window. He looked back at CP and remembered he didn't have anywhere to go. "Hey CP want to sleep over at our house tonight?"

"Yeah thanks! But I don't want to turn everything black."

"Already ahead of ya." Pb said as she pulled out a plastic suit. "This is an older model of a hazardous materials suit created. If you wear this you should only turn the inside black." She handed it to CP.

CP slipped on the suit. It was a little tight but would work. Once the suit was on CP and Finn jumped on Jake's pack as he stretched out the window. They soon arrived at the tree fort.

"Well this is home. You can sleep on the couch here, and there's spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry. Tomorrow we can build you a house or find you a cave or something." Finn said tiredly as he climbed up to his room.


	2. PART II

The Carbon Prince

Part II

After a meal of bacon and eggs, Jake, Finn, and Carbon Prince set out to find a location for Carbon Prince's new home. It took about an hour to find the perfect spot. They settled on a clearing right outside a shallow cave. They spent most the morning build a small house out of wood and stones attached to the cave. The house extended out into the clearing, the back wall opened into the cave and had two complete walls made of various sized stones stretched out into the clearing. The house had a large gap in the third wall and lacked a roof. The trio were almost done with the last wall, struggling to find good sized stones when CP thanked Finn and Jake for the twentieth time.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this. I really appreciate it."

Finn sighed, "No problem. Helping people is what we do,and besides this isn't the first time we built a house for somebody." Finn thought back to the house he built for Flame Princess.

Jake dropped a large stone onto the wall, "Yeah we've had to weirder things for people before." Carbon Prince was about to ask Jake about the different things they did when he heard a faint yelling in the distance.

"Finn?" "Finn?" "FINN?" Flame Princess suddenly came crashing out of the woods. She ran directly to Finn "FINN! THANK GLOB! Finn I need your help my dad got out some how."

"What How? Wheres Cinnamon Bun and his giant flying flame wolf?"

"CB went back to Candy Kingdom for awhile. And my dad must have tricked someone into letting him go."

"Ok. CP you good here by yourself for awhile?"

Carbon Prince walked from behind the wall, "Yeah I guess."

"Um Finn?" Flame Princess glanced at CP then back at Finn

"Oh yea um Flame Princess this is Crystal Prince or Carbon Prince now I guess. CP this is the Princess of the Fire KIngdom."

CP walked up slowly, "Uh hi." He stuck his hand out to greet the fiery princess. FP looked up at CP. He was still wearing the suit Bubblegum gave him, and the black was beginning to show through it. Without thinking, FP reached out and shook Carbon Princes hand. His entire hand was immediately engulfed in flames and they quickly spread up his arm. CP began flailing his arms about and ran through the woods. He quickly found a small pond and jumped in. Back at the house Flame Princess was freaking out.

"Oh my glob, oh my glob! where did he go? I didn't mean to…" Finn and FP went running after CP. They quickly found him. CP was soaking wet and had torn off the singed suit and threw it on the bank of the pond. The pond had turned completely black.

"OH MY GLOB I AM SO SORRY!" Flame Princess quickly apologized. "Are you ok?"

CP looked up, "Yup but the suit is ruined." HE pointed to the half burned plastic suit.

"Why do you need the suit?" FP asked curiously.

"Instead of burning things I turn them ugly." CP walked over to a tree and rubbed it turning the spot black.

"Oh.."

Finn finally spoke up, "Um FP your Kingdom is in trouble remember?"

"Oh Glob! Got sidetracked. Lets go."

Finn called out, "Jake lets go! CP you coming?"

"Uhh Finn I'm just going to finish my house. I hope thats ok."

"Yeah thats cool. We'll be back later."

Jake increased his size picking up FInn in the process. "See ya later CP." Jake said as he followed Flame Princess through the woods.

Back at his house Carbon Prince began to work on his house again. He couldn't help but think about Flame Princess. She was almost just like him. She can't touch anything without burning it, and he can't touch anything without making it ugly. On top of all this he couldn't stop think about the way she glows when she burns, and how beautiful the fire, and more importantly, she was . CP soon realized that he had all but stopped working as he day dreamed about Flame Princess. He looked up at the scorched path from which she came from. He dropped the stone he was holding and took off running down the path.

Meanwhile Jake, Finn, and Flame Princess reached the Flame Kingdom. FP stopped near a rock. "Hey Flambo! You here?"

"Hello! How may I help you my hot mama?" Flambo appeared from under a rock and jumped on a larger one.

"Flambo I need you to cast a flame shield onto Finn and Jake. Quickly."

"You got it." Flambo quickly recited the spell and spit on Finn and Jake turning them blue.

"Thanks Flambo!" FP said as she took off running toward the kingdom with Finn and Jake right behind. Once in the kingdom they found out just how bad things were. People were running around fighting each other, stealing things, and committing other crimes. Flame King had taken his spot on the throne. Flame Lord was no where to be found.

"You guys can go for the citizens. Try not to hurt them please. I still want a kingdom to run after this is over." Flame Princess said as they sneaked through the kingdom.

Finn look at FP, "What about your dad?"

"I'll try to hold him off until you guys can help." With that the three of them rushed at the throne trying to ambush Flame King.

"Ahh my daughter! I knew you would be back." Flame King chuckled as he stood up and started blasting flames at her. FInn and Jake were fighting with the citizens and locking them up in their homes or tying them up with chains.

"Hey Jake you think you got this?"

"Yeah man go get your girl."

Finn kicked a citizen in the face and ran towards Flame King. Finn rushed at him with his sword drawn ready to attack.

"Finn NO! He's still my dad don't hurt him!" Flame Princess yelled as Finn was about to strike. Finn jumped in the air and kicked Flame King in the face knocking him back. Finn landed and began to rush at Flame King again.

"Foolish boy. you honestly think you can beat fire!" Flame King said the last part as he blasted a pillar of fire at Finn. Finn tried to use his sword to block the fire but it didn't work. Finn was hit with the full force of the blast and was sent flying back.

Flame Princess watched as Finn was sent through the air and hit the . "Finn!" She turned back towards her dad just in time to be hit with another blast of fire. This knocked her back making her fall to the floor. She looked back at Jake who had grown in size to get an advantage over the citizens. It wasn't working. They had begun to crawl up his legs and stab him with little daggers. He couldn't tie them up or lock them up fast enough. Flame Princess then looked back at her dad worried.

"This time I'm going to make sure you stay locked up. That is unless you decide to take Don Jon as your husband." Flame King said as he approached his daughter.

"NEVER!" Flame Princess blasted her dad with multiple balls of fire. This sent him reeling back. FP continued to send an onslaught of fire at her father as she walked to Finn. Suddenly a huge blast of fire sent Flame Princess across the room. Her father walked through the smoke.

"If you wont take his hand in marriage then I guess Ill have to lock you up for the rest of your life." Flame King sent a huge pillar of fire at FP. Finn had just regained consciousness as the blast was fired.

"Flame Princess NOOO!" was all Finn could say as he watched the events unfold.

FP couldn't do anything but brace for impact. She put her arms up in front of her and closed her eyes waiting for the blast. It never came. Flame Princess opened her eyes in time to see Carbon Prince collapse into a crumpled ball of flames in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She felt a tear of lava fall down her cheek. She looked up at her dad.

"Very well. Your demise has just be delayed." Flame King prepared to send another torrent of fire at his daughter. Flame Princess just stared at CP as another tear went down her cheek. she felt another blast of fire hit right beside her. She looked up to see Finn grabbing on to her father's arm redirecting the blast. Flame King quickly knocked fin off and hit him with another blast of fire sending him into a wall where Finn collapsed again. Suddenly a scream erupted getting everyone's attention. Flame Princess suddenly exploded violently into her evil form ten times bigger than normal.

"ENOUGH! YOU HAVE CAUSED NOTHING BUT PAIN IN MY LIFE. FORCING ME TO DO THINGS I DON'T WANT TO DO. IT ENDS NOW!"

Flame King stared in awe. He began to chuckle, "You are evil! I always knew you had it in you! Now we can rule this kingdom as father and daughter!

"I AM NOT EVIL! I WILL NEVER BE EVIL" With that Flame Princess sent a massive wave of fire at her father. He was quickly engulfed in the flames. Flame Princess returned to her normal self. she collapsed into the fetal position crying at the mess around her. The flames over her father died down revealing the Flame King collapsed on the ground. The citizens stopped attacking and kneeled down before the throne. Jake quickly made his way to Finn.

"Hey bro you ok?"

"Yeahh what happened?"

"Flame Princess showed her dad who's boss."

"What about CP?"

Jake glanced at the flaming lump on the ground."He uhh didn't make it."

"What? We have to help him!"

"Dude you're way too weak."

Suddenly Flame Princess got up and walked over to her father and made sure he was still alive. after confirming he was unconscious she turned to the crowd of citizens watching. "Citizens please return to you homes and release all others. Please stay in your homes and remain silent for the remainder of the day." The citizens quickly went back to their houses. Flame Princess turned back to her father. "Hey Jake can you put him in the lantern?" Jake stretched his hand and picked up the unconscious king and put him in the lantern above the throne. Flame Princess walked over to CP and crouched beside him. Jake helped Finn up and they joined her.

"What should we do?" Finn asked.

"Probably put him out and bring him back to where ever he came from." Jake answered. Suddenly CP started moving and groaned.

"Oh Glob! You're alive! Are you ok?" Flame Princess asked.

"The flames…" CP said softly.

"What? oh put out the fire quickly" FP instructed.

"No, They.."

"What about them CP?" Finn asked.

"They don't hurt."


	3. PART III

The Carbon Prince

Part III

"What do you mean they don't hurt? You're not dying are you?"

"No Finn, I- I'm fine." Carbon Prince sat up. "The fire.. I can't feel it." CP studied the flames on his hand and arm. He waved his arm frantically in an attempt to extinguish the fire, but it did not work. CP looked past his hand at Flame Princess kneeling before him; Her mouth hanging slightly open, with a shocked expression stuck to her face and a single tear of lava rolling down her soft, fiery cheek.

So many things were going through Flame Princess' mind at the moment. All of the events that just took place, and the fact that Carbon Prince is still alive, overwhelmed her. Her mind raced with a million questions, and the events of the day kept replaying over and over again. "_He can't be alive...I watched him get burned by my father. I watched him collapse. How does the fire not burn him? Why did he risk his life to save mine? Why did any of this have to happen? Oh Glob it! Glob it all!" _Flame Princess continued to stare blankly at CP as she sorted out everything in her mind.

CP stared back at FP with a puzzled expression for a few seconds. He turned to FInn and Jake, "Is she OK? She looks kinda frozen."

"Uhh I hope so. Might need to take her to PB if she doesn't snap out of it." Jake replied.

"Uhh Princess? You ok?" CP quietly said to Flame Princess. FP blinked and snapped out of her trance. She looked at CP for a few seconds and then nearly tackled him with a hug. CP returned her embrace. More tears began to flow from Flame Princess' eyes.

"You're alive…"

"I am." CP confirmed.

"You saved me. You risked your life to save mine."

"I did." CP once again confirmed.

"Thanks." Flame Princess whispered. She tightened her embrace on Carbon Prince, feeling the hard, solid roughness of his rock-like body. CP hugged her back in return. Flame Princess leaned back and looked at CP. "And you're not hurt by my fire?"

"Nope."

"But how? When I first met you, you went running into a pond when I accidently lit you on fire."

"I guess I didn't like the idea of being engulfed in flames much."

"And what about now?"

"I could get used to it." With that the two stood up, Carbon Prince leaning on FP for support. Jake grew bigger picking Finn up in the process.

Finn looked down tiredly. "CP you can stay over at our house again, and we can finish your house later."

"Actually Finn, I was thinking about staying here. That way you don't have to put me out and I don't have to worry about turning everything ugly."

"Oh. Ok I guess. See you later." Finn said almost sadly. Just before leaving Jake stretched his head up to CP.

"Hey dude just dont kiss FP ok? Bad stuff will happen if you do."

"What kind of bad stuff?"

"Really bad stuff. Just don't do it ok?" Jake stretched his head back to his body and walked towards the kingdom exit. He stretched his head back, "Now you two love birds be careful ya hear? We'll be back soon."

"See ya guys!" FP shouted after them.

Days later at the tree fort Finn is laying on the floor gloomily staring at a picture of Flame Princess. Jake is playing BMO when he heard Finn Sigh. It wasn't much but it was the first sound Finn made since they got back from the Fire Kingdom. Jake looked up from BMO, "Dude you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. This just sucks. I thought this was finally my chance to get back with Flame Princess, but CP saved her. And thats not a bad thing, CP is a pretty cool dude, it's just I still really like FP deep down I guess."

"Ahh more lady troubles. Just remember what I've been telling ya. There's plenty of fish out in the sea."

"yea and I just happen to be scared of the sea."

"Not what I meant. What I was trying to say is you'll eventually meet some super cool girl to go adventuring with and forget all about FP."

"ugh I guess you're right. Its just that I was so close and I.. I guess I'm jealous that CP saved her and not me."

"It's ok dude. Today was a pretty stressful day for all of us. I'm sure you'll save her some other time and win her over. Or win over some other sexy young princess."

"duuude."

"heheheh." Jake turned back to BMO, but before he could continue his game there was frantic a knock at their door. Finn just sighed and continued to stare at his picture of Flame Princess. Jake stretched down to the door and opened it up revealing a seemingly frightened Cinnamon Bun.

"Uhh Jake you and Finn have to come to Fire Kingdom quick. The new guy is sick."

"Wait CP is sick? Did you get Bubblegum?"

"Uhhhh no."

"FINN COME QUICK CP NEEDS OUR HELP!" with that Finn reluctantly got up and joined Jake.

"Whats up?"

"CP is sick. We need to get Bubblegum and head to the FIre Kingdom."


	4. PART IV

The Carbon Prince

Part IV

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Finn and Jake just informed Princess Bubblegum about Carbon Prince's condition. "YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE ALMOST ENTIRELY COMPOSED OF A HIGHLY COMBUSTIBLE FOSSIL FUEL TO THE _FLAME _KINGDOM?"

"Uuuuuummmm yeah" Finn said nervously.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE? I'M SURPRISED HE'S LASTED THIS LONG!" Bubblegum was dashing around her room grabbing a bunch of small machines. "Here Finn, Jake, Cinnamon Bun, put these suits on they're fireproof."

"Uhhh Princess we can just get a flame shield spell." Cinnamon Bun replied.

"Fine but we really must go. We need to put out Carbon Prince before there's nothing left of him."

"What do you mean? He isn't hurt by fire." Finn asked confused.

"Finn, Carbon Prince is made of coal which burns really easily. He might not realize it, but he is slowly being burned to ashes."

"Well lets go save him!" Finn yelled as a he rushed out the room.

Princess Bubblegum and FInn arrived at the fire kingdom on Jake's back following Cinnamon Bun as he rode on the back of his fire wolf. They stopped just outside the Flame Kingdom and each received the flame shield from flambo. The continued to follow Cinnamon Bun when suddenly Cinnamon Bun's wolf leapt up into the air and crashed through the side of a mountain. It broke into center of the Flame Kingdom. Jake stretched through the hole and let his passengers off once inside. They followed CInnamon Bun into an infirmary. Carbon Prince was lying on a bed with Flame Princess sitting beside him. Cinnamon Bun moved to the side as Bubblegum rushed to CP's side. She immediately started to run tests on him.

"Flame Princess." Finn called out when he saw FP. Flame Princess got up walked towards Finn and hugged him. Finn returned the embrace. He half expected to see her crying but she wasn't; she just appeared to be really sad. "PB is doing the best she can. Let her run her tests then we can put out CP and bring him to Ice Kingdom or something."

"But I'll never be able to touch or see him ever again."

"We'll figure something out."

Finn, Flame Princess, Jake, and Cinnamon Bun all watched quietly as bubblegum continued to look over Carbon Prince. A few long minutes later PB stood up and walked over to the waiting crowd. Finn was the first to ask, "So is he going to be alright?"

PB looked at the ground gloomily and answered, "I'm afraid he's too brittle to move. The fire consumed too much of him. If we tried to move him we'd risk breaking and fracturing him."

Finn got angry," Well thats a risk We're gonna have to take if we're going to save him."

"Finn we can't move him its too big of a risk. Besides by the time we would get him out of the kingdom the fire would reduce him to ashes."

At this point Flame Princess walked back over to CP as Finn and Princess Bubblegum continued to argue. She listened as she sat next to the unconscious Carbon Prince.

"Well there's got to be another way!" Finn yelled.

"I'm sorry fin but there really isn't anything we can do."

"What about if we turned him into a crystal like you said when you first looked at him! We have the heat all we need is the pressure. I'm sure we can figure it out!" this idea was FInn's last ray of hope.

"This isn't enough heat, and it would take to long to find a way to generate the needed pressure. Plus if we do find a way to do this we'll risk killing him anyway!"

Flame Princess continued to stare at CP as Finn and PB continued to go back and forth. That was when she was struck with an Idea. She had overheard Princess Bubblegum and Finn talking about generating more heat and pressure. She knew the perfect way to do so. Flame Princess kneeled over CP and looked at his calm face for a few seconds. CP's eyes suddenly fluttered open and he smiled. He looked back up at a FP and asked hoarsely, "What are you doing?"

Flame Princess smiled back and answered, "You risked your life to save me so now I'm risking mine to save yours."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this." A single tear drop of lava made its way down her face as she said this. CP wiped it away and kept his hand on her cheek. FP slowly leaned into CP kissing him. The temperature in the room increased rapidly as the floor around Flame Princess and Carbon Prince began to melt. Jake was the first to notice this because Finn and Bubblegum were still arguing.

"Uhh guys.." Jake pointed at FP as she disappeared into a small hole. Finn and PB looked over just in time to see FP's flame disappear. Princess Bubblegum stared blankly.

"Of course heat and pressure! But if she goes too far she risks blowing up the planet." Bubblegum thought to herself.

Finn suddenly took off running towards the hole. "No FInn!"Jake caught him and wrapped him in his arms, but Finn continued to fight Jake to get free from his grasp.

"Dude let Go! This is my chance to save her and win her back!"

"No Dude I'm not gonna let this happen again! You almost suffocated!" Finn suddenly bit Jakes arm causing Jake to let go. "OW!"

Finn took off running towards the hole, and dove in head first. Jake was right behind him and inflated himself over the hole as one arm stretch down after Finn. Finn could hear PB call his name as he jumped in. He was focussing on FP's glow when he felt something hit his leg. He turned around and grabbed Jake's arm and wrapped it around his waist. Finn watched as FP collapsed from the lack of oxygen, and took one last deep breath and held it in before landing at the bottom of the pit. He landed right next to FP and grabbed on to her. Suddenly Jake pulled Finn back up towards the surface of the hole. Jake flopped back on his back as he whipped FInn out with Flame Princess in his arms. As soon as the two hit the ground they began gasping for air. Once FP got her breath back she ran to the edge of the pit and peered in.

"Where's CP?" She looked at Finn.

"I dont know I didn't see him down there."

"I got it." Jake said as he stretch down the hole. A few seconds later he came back up with a grey humanoid lump. It was a cast of CP. Flame Princess began weeping over the the cast, her tears of lava sizzling as they hit the ground. Finn had a hand on FP's shoulder as she leaned into him. Everyone stared in grief with watery eyes. This was interrupted by a muffled voice. Flame Princess gasped when she noticed the cast was cracking. She started to break pieces off revealing something beneath. Once enough was removed CP sat up and everyone stared at him in awe. Flame Princess immediately hugged him.

"It worked! you're still alive!" FP couldn't believe it. CP returned Flame Princess' embrace. That was when he noticed his hands for the first time. They weren't black anymore. They were clear and shiny.

"Whoa! I'm-I'm not ugly anymore!" CP stood up unsteadily with the help of FP, and shook off the rest of the hardened ash from his lower body. "I guess I'm back to being Crystal Prince now! How do I look?" Crystal Prince spun around slowly

"Lookin' good man." Finn said joyously.

"Yeah less black." Jake pitched in

"I guess I can finally go back to my kingdom and rightfully reclaim the throne!"

"What?" Flame Princess looked shocked. "I thought I lost you forever and now you're just going to leave?"

"On second thought I guess I could stay here for a few days until I'm fully rested and used to this new body." Crystal Prince said amusingly as he put his arm around FP and pulled her in tight.


End file.
